Fighting for Her Lion
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Nell has been close to the Lannister men since she was a child. Separated by Cersei's scheming, Nell keeps an eye on her Lions from afar. Years later, she is reunited with them after saving King Robert. One lion is a brother, another a father. The third Lion will become her lover and life, but only if she can free him from Cersei's madness. Will Nell fight for the Lion she loves?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the worlds in which I write about...I just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, here's another new story that I think will grab y'all's interest. This is a Jaime/OC pairing that begins right before Ned Stark really finds out the truth and right as the boar hunt is going on for King Robert. Now I've changed a few things around. Sansa and Arya are older and somewhat closer in age. Jaime and Cersei aren't in love, well at least Jaime isn't in love with her and what happened to Bran at Winterfell will be explained by Jaime in due time, but it''s not as it happened in the show. I'm twisting some things around and changing others. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing your opinions. This story is in the OC character POV...**

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 1: Return to Westeros**

The land hadn't changed much since I had left nine years ago. It was still as green as ever, though I was able to detect a chill in the air, hinting at winter's coming arrival. Luckily I had remembered how the weather changed and packed accordingly for my return home. Even though I had not been born in Westeros, the 14 years I had spent there as a servant of House Lannister had made it the only home I knew and cared for.

I had been taken from my homeland by slave traders traveling to Westeros and looking for exotic stock. I had just passed my 5th name day when Lord Tywin bought me from the traders and brought me to Casterly Rock. At first, I was assigned to the kitchens, but after the steward's wife saw how well I got on with Tyrion and later Jaime, she was able to convince Lord Tywin to let me spend my days looking after and playing with his children. My main task was to keep Tyrion quiet and happy, which was easy to do since I didn't treat him like everyone but his brother Jaime did.

Tyrion, Jaime and I became the best of friends, despite the slightly large age difference. After discretely pointing out a passage in a midwife's text that showed that Tyrion wasn't the cause of his mother's death in childbirth, Lord Tywin began spending more time with him and the rest of his children. Also, despite the fact that I was a servant, Jaime, Tyrion and sometimes even Lord Tywin treated me like I was an equal. I loved to learn, as did Tyrion and sword fighting interested me because it was so unlike that of my people. Unfortunately, my presence wasn't always welcome. There was one Lannister that hated me and wanted me gone: Cersei, Jaime's twin.

I had learned quickly that Lord Tywin was a strict Lord, but reasonable to those that worked for him and did it properly. He was the sternest with Jaime, his heir whom he wanted to be a good and just lord when the time came. Cersei however seemed to want the complete opposite. She wanted Jaime to spend all of his time with her, neglecting his duties as future Lord of Casterly Rock. It never really worked since Jaime was well aware of what Lord Tywin would do if he did. The one time he did disobey, by jumping off the cliffs of Casterly Rock when he should have been studying, earned him a hard whipping by Lord Tywin himself. I tended to the wounds myself and learned from Jaime that the only reason Lord Tywin found out was because Cersei chickened out and because she couldn't do it, she felt that Jaime should not be able to either and told Lord Tywin. Jaime never disobeyed again after that, though it didn't stop Cersei from trying.

Jaime was seven years older than me and I worried what other things Cersei would do to him as we got older. Luckily she couldn't use the servant girls against him, thanks to Lord Tywin's preventative measures to ensure that none of us could have children. Excessive, but understandably necessary. There would be no bastards born to any of the Lannisters. Remembering what measures Lord Tywin took made me shiver and I ran my finger over the scar left from the act.

Hope of Jaime being free of her manipulations came when Jaime was ordered into the Kingsguard by the Mad King. Lord Tywin, fearful of losing his heir, almost went to war over it, but the Mad King allowed Jaime to forgo the vows that would prevent him from becoming a husband and a father. That was the only allowance Lord Tywin and Jaime were able to get from the old dragon king. To be honest, I think Jaime was happy enough to be getting away from Cersei that it didn't matter what he had to say or do, as long as he was far away from her.

She had begun a dangerous game in the months before Jaime's ordered journey to the capital. Twice I had caught her sneaking into Jaime's rooms at night, strangely trying to seduce him. At those times she was heavily drunk and had no tolerance, so often times she failed. Jaime and I were bewildered at what she was doing and it wasn't until a few days before his departure that we found out her reasoning for it. Apparently she had read that Targaryens wed brother to sister for centuries in order to keep their bloodline pure. Since she and Jaime were twins, she believed that they had been born together to follow the same way of life. It was mad.

Jaime and I had caught her a few more times in his final days at the Rock and he begged me to find a way to stop her. I finally had to sneak into the village and ask one of the healer women in the brothel for a way. She gave me something that would ensure that Cersei would remain drunk should she even have a glass of wine and would also render her unable to produce a child for 6 months. She also gave me something that would render Jaime's seed useless should she be able to seduce him enough to get his seed inside her.

I never had to use the potion on Jaime, but I did on Cersei quite a few times before Jaime left. I also had to resort to telling Lord Tywin the truth. At first, he didn't believe me, but when Jaime finally broke down and told him a few hours before he left, Lord Tywin believed. He immediately made sure that Jaime was safely away before he made plans to have Cersei taken to a convent of the Silent Sisters to heal her madness before it was too late.

I was twelve, almost thirteen the day Jaime left and before he did, he slipped a ring on m hand and a necklace around my neck saying, "Wear these always and I'll be with you no matter what. You're mine." He kissed my cheek and rode off. My gift was more practical: the potions I had been given, just in case he needed them in King's Landing. I didn't know what he meant at the time, but it became clearer as the months and years passed. Jaime had claimed me as his woman and I was to be with no other man but him. I didn't think it would work in the future when he had to choose a wife, but the idea was romantic and I held onto it for as long as I could. Sadly, I was never to see Jaime again, at least not for quite a few years.

Cersei had discovered her father's plans and immediately knew that I had told him what she had almost done. Her hatred of me grew and grew and 7 years after Jaime left, she struck. She had been sent to the convent, but was able to trick the Silent Sisters into believing that her 'love' for her brother was nothing more than it should be. She returned a few days before my 19th name day.

Since Tyrion had been fostered off to the Starks a year previous, I had been assigned other duties in the castle, so when Cersei returned, I was immediately set to the task of unpacking her things and making sure everything was properly ready for her return. Her return also was a celebration since the details of her marriage to Lord Robert Baratheon had finally been settled. A war had begun, but the marriage was to take place at the end of it, no matter what.

She ignored me when she arrived, which immediately got my guard up, because she had never done so before. I unpacked everything she had brought home and then went to see to her bath. However, when I returned, my life changed forever.

She and Lord Tywin were talking when I returned to her room and upon seeing me, she accused me of stealing some jewelry of hers that she had been given by her mother before the woman's death. I denied it immediately and often, but she dragged me to my small chamber that was next to hers and opened my small box that I had carried with me from home to here. Inside was a emerald necklace and some ruby earrings that I had never seen before. I tried to deny it again, but it was pointless.

Lord Tywin confined me to my rooms that night, not wanting to interrupt the celebrations that evening. The next morning, I was told to pack my things and come to his library. He was alone, which I thought lucky at the time. Sadly I was proven somewhat wrong. Lord Tywin asked me what happened the previous evening and if I had seen the jewelry earlier that day. I told him I had, that it had been locked on Cersei's jewel box all day, the steward's wife only unlocking it for her arrival. I swore that I had not touched the jewels, only tending to the things she had brought back from the convent before tending to having her bath drawn.

He believed me, that much I knew, but he couldn't change Cersei's mind or do anything but what he was supposed to do. He apologized, but ended up dismissing me from his service. I was only allowed to take what I had brought and the clothing that I had been provided with over the years. He did do me one last kindness. Sneaking me down to the harbor, he bought my passage to Braavos and supplied me with enough gold to live on for many years. He also gave me an address of a trusted friend of his that lived there. He told me to go there and learn whatever I could, no matter what it was. He swore an oath that he would keep Jaime far from his daughter and send me news of everything happening here while I was gone. I thanked him and sailed away from the only home I remembered.

I was stirred from my memories by my page tapping me on the shoulder and saying, "My lady, we have reached land." He handed me my cloak and we left the ship. Apparently I had been reminiscing for some time because all of my things had been loaded onto a cart the horses were saddled and ready. I got onto my horse and we began the rest of our journey.

My destination? King's Landing, where Jaime, his father, Tyrion and _Cersei _were residing. I had not forgotten them in the years that we had been separated and I just hoped that they had not forgotten me. My oath? To protect Jaime, Tyrion and anyone else I could from Cersei's evil and prevent her from harming anyone else I cared about. I kicked my heels into my horse's side and we were off.

My name is Nell and I will protect the Lion will my life...

**AN: So what do y'all think? More backstory will be explained in the next chapter, I promise. Let's just say that while Jaime is still called Kingslayer, it is not with disgust, but pride and honor. Stay tuned**

**Coming up next: Nell comes upon an attempt to kill a familiar King, reunites with the Lannister men she loves, and begins her own sneaky ways of saving the realm...stayed tune to watch it all play out **


End file.
